kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Alia
is the daughter and oldest child of the Grand Imperial Majesty Adonis and the older sister of Adel and Alain, http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/ghost/story/1206967_2475.html as well as the younger sister of Argos. She was the one who watched over the Fukami siblings during their time in the Gamma World. She is able to transform into . Family *Adonis - Father *Argos - Elder brother, Kamen Rider Dark Ghost *Adel - Younger brother *Alain - Youngest brother, Kamen Rider Necrom Character History Early life Alia was evidently born in the world of the Gamma at some point by the mid-19th century at the latest, the secondborn child and only daughter of the Emperor Adonis and his wife. She was joined by two younger brothers, Adel and Alain, before their mother died. Ghost Alia found two humans, Makoto and Kanon Fukami, soon after the two were sucked into the Gamma World. She was shown bringing them to an unknown location, running into her brother Alain along the way. When Alain coldly ignored the humans, she told them not to mind him and to keep going. Alia subsequently assured the siblings that they didn't need to worry anymore and that they could live with her. She first appears in the present day alongside her younger brothers and her father, Adonis, as they are met by the Gamma magistrate, Edith, who had requested an audience with the royal family. Later, Alain confided with her his confusion with his father's advice to follow his heart. Alia stated that Adonis must have his reasons, before asking Alain about Makoto and Kanon, wondering if they could meet again. She seemed distraught when Alain dismissed the idea, saying that Specter and Kanon could never return. Adel informs Alia that their father are assassinated by Alain. However, Alia disbelief that Alain would never do something on their father. In the same time, Makoto visits Alia for her kindness on raising him and Kanon. As her debt, Makoto offers Alia to visit human world, the Earth. Despite Makoto's offer, Alia cannot leave her homeworld due to being needed, while also informing Makoto that Alain is being framed by Adel for assassinating Adonis. She noticed that her father was never being killed due the former was in his Gamma Eyecon body. Alia soon found her father being kept hidden, but Adel warned her to stay back, as he is now in his original human body and being held a prisoner in a barrier that could have hurt her by Adel, learning that Adel is indeed lying to her and their people all along for his regime. Without any option, she must follows Adel's play until the time has come to get a reinforcements like from Alain. Once Alain finally arrived on time with a reinforcement, Alia reveals to her younger brother that it was a set-up by their brother, Adel on making their homeworld into imperfect world/dystopia, not a perfect world/utopia they tried to achieved. After she learns from Takeru that her father was killed at the hands of his own son, Adel, leaving Alain to become broken, Alia defends both Takeru and a broken Alain from Adel's army, asking Takeru to take care of Alain for her before he left, as Takeru already kept his promise to Makoto to begin with, and thanks her for her similar advice and promises. Personality Unlike her brothers, Alia does not have an inherent hatred of humanity. She showed genuine kindness to Makoto and Kanon, and remember them as fondly as they do her. Alain seems to have a better relationship with her than with Adel, as he went to her for advice on something their father said. Powers and Abilities ;Gamma Hole creation :As a Gamma, Alia possesses the ability to create miniature Gamma Holes by merely pointing and making the shape of an eye with her hand, allowing her to travel from her own world to the human world and back. Forms Dark Necrom P's forms are called , accessed using the Ghost Eyecons. She also bears a headpiece called the , which gives off a glow effect with the rest of her body. The Persona changes with Dark Necrom P's numerous Damashii forms, as well as serving as a prefix title for all of the Damashii forms' helms. is the default pre-form armor of Kamen Rider Dark Necrom P. Like most pre-forms in the Kamen Rider Series, it is weaker than all of the other forms and exists solely as a transition stage of the armor to any given Damashii form. - Standard= }} }} - Gamma Eyecon= As with all Gamma, Alia's natural basic form is the . }} Equipment Devices *Proto Mega Ulorder - Transformation device *Ghost Eyecons - Transformation trinkets. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Alia is played by who previously portrayed Eren Komori/Bat Dopant in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core. As Kamen Rider Dark Necrom P, her suit actor is unknown. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ghost **Episode 18: Reverse! Mysterious Science! **Episode 20: Explode! Flames of Friendship! **Episode 21: Amazing! The Gamma's World! **Episode 22: Conspiracy! Adel's Trap! **Episode 23: Intimate! The Giant Eyecon! **Episode 24: Appearance! The Mysterious Warrior! **Episode 26: Conflict! The Terms of Resolution! **Episode 27: Do-or-Die! Ready for Infiltration! **Episode 28: Bursting! Power of the Depths! Category:Gamma Category:Ghost Characters Category:Kamen Rider Ghost Category:Allies Category:Relatives Category:Kamen Riders Category:Ghost Riders Category:Female Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Non human riders